


Valse di Fantastica

by dying_deist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: Por uma questão de formalidade e etiqueta, o Príncipe Noctis precisa aprender a dançar valsa e, para isso, decide pedir ajuda de seu sempre tão presente amigo e conselheiro, Ignis.





	Valse di Fantastica

**Author's Note:**

> Final Fantasy XV e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Square Enix. A seguinte estória é completamente fictícia e não visa lucro algum.
> 
> Eu havia escrito esse drabble no início do ano e não planejava postar, contudo eu achei que seria bom dar uma atualizada na minha conta e aqui me encontro postando essa pequena e simples estória! Não escrevia algo desde 2015, então espero não ter enferrujado muito. 
> 
> P.S.: Valse di Fantastica é o nome de uma das principais músicas que compõe a OST do jogo Final Fantasy XV.

 

"Você está fazendo errado novamente." Ignis suspirou cansado ao parar de se mover.

"Tsc..." Noctis reclamou com uma expressão irritada em seu rosto. "Tenho mesmo que fazer isso?"

"Claro que sim, Vossa Alteza deve se portar adequadamente no jantar de amanhã."

"Eu até concordo em comparecer ao jantar, apesar de já saber o quão tedioso será, mas sou mesmo obrigado a dançar valsa?!" Perguntou indignado.

"Sim, você é. Agora endireite sua postura." Sem dar chance para que o Príncipe prosseguisse com as reclamações, Ignis escorregou a mão, que estava na parte superior das costas de Noctis, até a lombar, em uma tentativa de corrigir a postura do outro. Ouviu um suspiro surpreso vindo do mais novo e então retornou a mão à posição devida. "Você está muito tenso." Olhou para baixo, mas não encontrou o olhar do moreno, pois estava a fitar o curto espaço entre seus corpos.

"Vamos logo terminar isso..." Murmurou aborrecido.

"Como desejar, mas só depende de Vossa Alteza." O mais velho provocou. "Como treinamos. Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três." E pôs-se a movimentar os pés enquanto segurava a mão suada do Príncipe.

Treinaram os passos básicos por algum tempo e, apesar de Noctis não ter pisado no pé de Ignis (dessa vez, pelo menos), não havia nada de nobre ou gracioso na forma como se movia. Aquilo estava frustrando o loiro, que tanto se dedicava para ensinar corretamente os simples passos de dança para o Príncipe. 

Estava faltando alguma coisa. 

Ignis percebia como o outro não estava confortável com a situação, mas imaginou que fosse por ser uma obrigação enfadonha. Aliás, Noctis claramente desgostava de eventos tumultuados com políticos e outras pessoas que obviamente só estavam ali para bajular ou sugar a realeza. Não era o tipo de ambiente que agradava ao herdeiro do trono, mas infelizmente ele havia de se acostumar com eventos como aquele que se tornariam cada vez mais frequentes em sua vida.

"Pare." Ignis disse em tom sério e Noctis o olhou confuso. "Tem algo estranho com você. O que houve?" Franziu o cenho, pois apesar de saber as preferências do Príncipe, ainda assim achou seu comportamento esquisito. Podia sentir a mão do menor suando e aquilo não era comum.

"Eu só..." Desviou o olhar e, talvez inconscientemente, apertou a mão que segurava. Soltou um suspiro. "Não é nada com que deva se preocupar, eu apenas estou sendo infantil."

"Eu me preocupo com você constantemente." A admissão fez com que Noctis encontrasse o olhar do mais velho. Ignis logo notou um brilho peculiar nas íris azuis. Mas o breve contato visual foi quebrado pelo Príncipe quando sua face se tornou vermelha. De forma inconsciente ele inclinou a cabeça em direção ao ombro do loiro, como se estivesse tentando se esconder. "Eu gostaria que você confiasse em mim também. Quero tentar ajudá-lo. É meu dever."

As palavras de Ignis tiveram um efeito inusitado sobre Noctis, o que fez com que o moreno levantasse o rosto mais uma vez, agora com uma expressão irritada. Ignis fora pego de surpresa por aquela reação.

"Tudo o que você faz por mim é parte do seu dever? A forma como você me enxerga também é parte do seu dever? Um mero Príncipe ao qual você serve? Só isso?!" Havia certo desespero e decepção no tom de suas palavras e o loiro até notou o olhar marejado do mais novo. Ele estava realmente incomodado.

"Não... É claro que não..." Não soube bem como reagir, não queria que Noctis pensasse que agia de forma mecânica só cumprindo ordens, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia se deveria ser de conhecimento do Príncipe a forma como Ignis se sentia verdadeiramente.

"Então prove!" Lançou o ultimato e determinação (ou seria imprudência?) tomou conta de Ignis.

O mais velho, sem titubear, extinguiu a curta distância que havia entre seus corpos e pressionou seus lábios demoradamente sobre os de Noctis, que conteve um arquejo em surpresa. Logo o Príncipe relaxou nos braços de Ignis e se entregou ao contato, segurando firme na mão do maior. Não demorou muito para que se separassem para recuperar o fôlego, ambos com as faces coradas e olhares trancados um no outro.

Realização da situação os atingiu de forma tardia, e numa tentativa falha de ignorar o acontecido, Ignis perguntou: 

"Podemos continuar o ensaio?" E Noctis assentiu, dessa vez com um sorriso envergonhado estampando seu rosto.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo sendo um drabble super curtinho <3


End file.
